Child's Play
by Miss Hanamura
Summary: "Meet Akihiko Sanada, he's got his eyes set on a girl with sandy blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He just doesn't know it yet." — Akihiko/female!OC/Ken, written for RuinsoftheMoonVII.


"Senpai, you've been glaring out that window for over an hour now. Give a rest already~"

Akihiko jumped at the sound of Yukari's voice who—as he peered over his shoulder—was giving him a cheeky grin from behind her fashion magazine, the corner slightly worn, and bent, marking the page she was on. She was reclined lazily in her chair, half her body sprawled on the carpeted floor, usual pink cardigan draped neatly behind her (it was summer, after all). Despite the position, she still managed to retain her effortless beauty (it could never rival Mitsuru's, but came pretty close), beauty that boys seemed to flock to whenever she sauntered down the hall, bag slung over her shoulder, a sort of predominant air swirling around her.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, right..." Just like that, the boxer quickly pulls away from the window, (he was well aware of the light blush capturing his cheeks), draws the curtains back, coughs into a gloved hand to gain his composure, but the act just makes him the more flustered. Yukari seems absolutely pleased, her baby round face twisting in quiet mirth. He glowers, defeated.

Damn that Takeba. He was sure the last couple that passed by _had_ to of been Kaoruko, and Junpei...

Meet Akihiko Sanada, (yes _that_ Akihiko, boxing champion of Gekkoukan High, local heart-throb) he's got his eyes set on a girl with sandy blonde hair, and big blue eyes. He just doesn't know it yet.

"Kaoruko-san isn't home yet?" A small boy with wind-swept brown locks, and an orange hoodie asks, coming down the stairs; in his arms, he was toting a bundle of books (all manga, Akihiko noted. Some of the titles he actually recognized, but the others he drew a blank on). In the corner, Koromaru barks, and wags his tail. Great, if he wasn't upset before, leave it to Ken to make things worse. Couldn't he tell she wasn't interested in him? What he felt for Kaoruko could never compare to how _he_ felt—it was just puppy love for Ken; it'd pass, and he'll fall for someone else. Maybe someone his _own_ age.

"Still out with Junpei," He answers finally through gritted teeth; his hands curl, and uncurl into fists at his sides. Yukari lifts up her head, and peeks at him from behind her magazine, opens her mouth to speak, then quickly decides against it. Ever since Ken moved into the dorms, he and Kaoruko had spent quite a bit of time together in the evenings (it was only natural; her sincere naivity seemed to attract kids to her like bees on honey). This, of course, had not gone over well with her Senpai, who had a _hugely_ obvious crush on her. It was kind of cute, actually. If not a little sad.

It wasn't hard for her to tell that he was pretty clueless in the love department. Even Mitsuru had caught on to it, flashing him knowing smiles whenever they brushed past each other in the morning, sipping freshly made coffee from her ceramic mug (he'd raise an eyebrow at her, but said nothing). Even some of his fanbase seemed to back off when they were walking together down the hall, hands brushing every now, and again, but never quite touching; they were pratically an item, _inseparable_. Ken still had his hopes though, literally trailing Kaoruko's heels when she wasn't out, letting her borrow his favorite mangas, plopping down beside her on the couch to watch one of their favorite past times: _Phoenix Ranger Featherman_ _R_, the action program that came on Sunday mornings (they hadn't missed an episode yet). She had never expressed any romantic feelings for him, though, as far as Yukari was aware—she saw him more as a best friend, a little brother maybe—but he kept trying. You had to admire the kid's commitment.

Koromaru suddenly jumps up, running around in circles, barking loudly in his corner. The 3 other Persona-users exchange brief looks.

That could only mean one thing...

"We're hooooome~!" Junpei swings the door a little too eagerly, and smiles brightly at the 4 of them (only one of them seems happy about his presence, and barks again). A meek girl with pigtails stands behind him, (her cardigan looking especially big on her today; had she lost weight?) waving her greeting. Akihiko feels his heart skip a beat.

"Jun-kun, I told you we should've called first..." She sighs, covers her face with her hand, but there's a smile on her face (she could never stay mad at him for long). He laughs a bit sheepishly, and rubs his neck with his hand; beside him, she bows, a cute pink blush dusted over her cheeks, "W-We're sorry, Senpai... Guess we lost track of time..." Kaoruko continues, eventually straightening her back out after an awkward minute passes, "You weren't waiting long, were you?" Thankfully for Akihiko, he beats a smirking Yukari to the punch.

"Ah, nope! Just came down..." He scratches his cheek, feeling that familiar warmth pooling at the pit of his stomach. It was beyond him how this one girl (a very cute girl) could render him so weak, "A-Actually, you wanna hit Hagakure with me? I... I heard they have this new menu item, and I thought _maybe_ we could try it together...?" There's a pleading in his voice. The thought of eating again makes her head feel fuzzy, and stomach do somersaults, but there was no way she was going to pass a date with Akihiko of all people. She loved spending time with him; each time, she learned even more about him, loved even more about him. A warm smile blooms on her face.

"Y-Yeah! S-Sure! Uh, let me go change first," Kaoruko bows a second time before disappearing up the stairs (she almost trips at the top, but catches herself in time). She misses the triumphant look Akihiko shoots a distrodden Ken, who slinks after her, heart heavy. Junpei, and Yukari merely shrug to each other, and go about their own business. Koromaru drawls out a yawn, and prepares for bed. Just another day at the dorm.

According to their mental score it was: Akihiko - 12, Ken - 36.

So, nearly halfway there.

"I'll give him a week, tops."

A smirk, "Willing to place a bet on that, Yuka-tan~?"


End file.
